


【啊浔阿浔】

by AlfredDY



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【啊浔阿浔】

啊浔阿浔

“再教一遍，你要再不会，就自己去那边撑好。”东方怀陵手持小竹棍，指着阿浔喝道。阿浔忙不迭地点头，他已经在后院演武场练了快四个时辰了，东方怀陵难得在家，指导他功夫。阿浔不愿让爹爹再失望，以前让他失望的够多了。

东方怀陵回头看了一眼坐在不远处自己玩着自己木头机械的小舒牧，确保舒牧没有什么疼痛的迹象。回过头来，冲着阿浔说：“看好了！”

这一招犹如骖龙，一招展开，气势无可当。东方怀陵本就以九封剑著名，九封者，封住敌人五感四肢。

今天教阿浔的这一招是极为精妙的一招，需将九封剑法融会贯通，方能使出。东方怀陵这般亲自教导阿浔练武已经三年有余了，三年前，阿浔离家出走后，被东方怀陵寻回，之后便郑重其事的请爹爹请教武艺，甚至请爹爹鞭策其进步。这三年，阿浔进步神速，上一次东方怀陵校考时，已经能在爹爹手上走过十来招，这已经是江湖上一流高手的水准。故此，东方怀陵才决定将至为精妙的一招传授给阿浔。前几日已经交过他招式，可他练了几日还是没有抓到其神韵。今日再对招时，阿浔的武功不进反退，东方怀陵当时倒没跟他计较，只是让他再练。阿浔知道爹爹考人时的规矩，若是今日这般，定要打他让他长足了教训，心中拼命想认真练习，却怎么都练不好。

东方怀陵这一招早已经使得炉火纯青，每一次使出，都能让阿浔十分惊叹武学之精妙。不要说对站者，即便是观者都仿佛屏住了呼吸，只待招式展开。旁人的武功力求劲道，力足而少了飘逸，而东方怀陵使出九封剑法，即使手上是打人用的小竹棍，也能舞出宝剑之利锋。

轮到阿浔了，阿浔心中记着几个要点，心念而行缓。他偷眼瞟到东方怀陵的脸色沉了下来。顿时感觉手脚俱酸痛，且不说从早晨开始就挥剑练剑，时间太长；就是练剑时，稍有差错，东方怀陵的小木棍指哪打哪，阿浔心中怎能不惧。心头一滞，动作更是失了水准。

“够了！”东方怀陵喝道。“我给过你机会了！过去撑好。”

阿浔手上的剑颓颓地垂下，神情沮丧，动了动嘴唇，不知道如何是好。他怎能不知爹爹是要责他。心头生惧，今日一次次惹恼爹爹，极为惧怕爹爹盛怒时打人的力道。

“裤子退了，撑好。”东方怀陵又说了一遍。

阿浔靠近了些，低声说道：“阿爹，我错了。”

“认错没有用！不挨打不长记性。同样的话我不言第三遍，你知道说第三遍的后果。”东方怀陵语气严肃，令人生畏。阿浔却仍不死心，壮足了胆子，更是往东方怀陵身边蹭了一步。对上父亲含怒的眼神，想求饶的话已经到了嘴边，竟然说不出来了。

阿浔深知爹爹不喜人拖延，这样等着他自己去撑好已经给足了面子。但是...

阿浔往舒牧那边看，舒牧自顾自的玩的自己的小物件。阿浔实在拉不下脸在小弟面前脱衣受责，软了声音说：“爹爹，给孩儿留些颜面吧。”后半句声音更小：“牧牧，牧牧还在这儿呢。”

阿浔不是没有在演武场挨过打，刚开始练功的时候三天两头挨打，那时候有内院的下人过来瞧，是主母的老仆，夫人的心腹，东方怀陵毫不留情的令人责打赶出府。之后，再也没有人敢偷看、经过后院的演武场。所以，就算阿浔被打得再惨，倒也只在父亲面前，不至于失了他漕帮少主的脸面。多半时候，东方怀陵还是顾及阿浔的面子的。除了有些时候铁了心要教训阿浔。此刻阿浔不敢看爹爹的眼神，拿不准爹爹沉默的意思。骇人的沉默让阿浔两腿发虚，多的半句话都说不出来。自从东方怀陵教授阿浔武功后，阿浔有时都佩服自己，小时候是怎么敢跟爹爹那般顶嘴，对着干的呢，要是现在敢做，会不会被爹爹拍瘪，打到失智。

“好。”东方怀陵说，阿浔一惊。吞了吞口水，身子满是防守之势，生怕爹爹来捉自己。有一次也是爹爹气到要拿人，不知怎么鬼迷了心窍，竟然往外跑，阿浔武功未成，那里跑得过东方怀陵？被东方怀陵捉住，打他个没脸，那顿挨的，惊天地，泣鬼神，硬生生疼过平日数倍。

“今日不必褪衣了。”东方怀陵往梅花桩上一指，意思不言而喻。那手指似乎在说：“自觉点，别逼我去捉你。”

不知怎的，阿浔竟然为爹爹此刻的开恩心怀感激，双眼感念之色流露出来，连忙跑几步到梅花桩边。梅花桩有大半个人高，阿浔手撑住木桩，似乎还没准备好，身后东方怀陵的小竹棍就追了上来。

第一下兜着风而下，阿浔身子有意无意的往旁边躲，即使有衣衫遮掩，小竹棍却精准的打在阿浔臀峰处，火辣辣的一记，像鞭子抽下来，疼到骨子里，阿浔“呃啊！”的一声呻吟刚透出声响，就被阿浔自己憋回去。

他只能手扣紧梅花桩，在这里，若是躲了，挡了，在东方怀陵眼中都要重新打过。在练武场的责罚向来是没准数的，标准在他爹哪儿，即使阿浔鬼哭狼嚎的求饶，要是东方怀陵觉得小孩还没吃够教训，即使竹棍断了，都不会停了责罚。况且，演武场的另一头放着近百跟打磨好的小竹棍。简直取之不尽，用之不竭。打断第一根竹棍的时候,阿浔还没挨几下，心存暗喜，却被勒令到另一头取了竹棍再过来。当阿浔看到地上堆的全是用来打他屁股的工具时，全身发怵，心中暗骂。  
阿浔连挨了好几下，受不住疼，身子开始不老实，脚控制不住的往外移，身子更是意图想躲。其实因为怕疼躲避挨的教训数不胜数，可是阿浔就是受不了住这么疼，控制不了自己。

有次阿浔认真的跟爹爹说这个问题，爹爹也认真回答，那是因为还没打够。阿浔一个激灵，惹不起，惹不起。

阿浔惨叫连连，倒还是顾及小弟在旁，声响比平日小了数倍。东方怀陵看不惯他往外躲，一把按住他的腰，抡着竹棍追在后面臀峰处打去。打的密而不乱，虽没有褪裤，看不见伤势，东方怀陵也能确定是一条条红檩子顺势排开。

被按住腰，那屁股就搁在爹爹最顺手的地方，一分一寸都逃不掉，才片刻之间，屁股上上下下全都照顾了便，就如热油泼上去，尖锐的痛接踵而至，没得避，没得逃。

总共打了也就二十来下，已经让阿浔疼的站都站不住。两鬓与额间生出丝丝细汗，身上各处在练武时被打的联动着都疼起来。饶是小竹棍韧性强，在东方怀陵极重打了一下后，断在空中。

东方怀陵松开对阿浔的束缚，阿浔几乎站不稳，往梅花桩处倒去。东方怀陵一把抓住阿浔的胳膊，但下一句话让阿浔恨不能立刻晕厥当场。

“去那边再拿几根来。”

去那边再拿几根来？

拿？几根？

阿浔还没站稳，就又快倒了下去。这次东方怀陵没扶，阿浔只是撑着梅花桩，双眼无神，甚至生出了生无可恋的绝望。东方怀陵把手中竹棍弃之，眼神再望阿浔，眼中似有些不耐烦，逼问：“还不动？”

阿浔脚步往旁退了退，心有不甘，更多的是忐忑，拿几根的意思是，拿几根就打断几根？阿浔紧张的连呼吸都停滞了，手囫囵的往身后摸，皮肉疼得发颤，其实按阿浔这几日的表现，那一招练成这样，阿浔自己都知道确实是这些日子疏忽了。牧牧好不容易来扬州一趟，难得这几日爹爹不在，阿浔还不带着弟弟四处游玩？也只有裔叔提点的时候才假模假样的练一会儿功。可是若真的让按照爹爹以前的标准，是怕今日就要，交代在这里了吧。

“拿，拿，几根？”阿浔颤着声音问。

“先拿十根来吧，不够再说。”东方怀陵道。

十根？！阿浔瞪圆了双眼，十根？都要打断，才算完？

阿浔再言语，声音里已经带了哭腔，唤：“阿爹。我，我真的知道错了。”

“知道错，贯不改。我劝你快点去，等我去拿就不是刚才的力道了。”东方怀陵慢悠悠的说，言语间威胁之意尽显，吓的阿浔身子一抖，刚一抬脚，拉的身后刺拉拉的疼。

要去演武场的另一端柴房里拿小竹条，阿浔生怕拖延了时间，也顾不了身后的疼痛了，带着小跑就往柴房走去，估摸着屁股已经肿起来了，蹭过布料都觉得硌着不舒服。走过去时，舒牧抬起头，朝哥哥望去，一脸疑惑的看着哥哥的动作。舒牧甜甜地喊了一声“阿浔哥哥！”阿浔瞟过舒牧投来的眼神，瞬时脸连同脖颈生的绯红。阿浔只希望舒牧能够聚精会神的继续玩他的物件，不要关注到自己，要不然等会从柴房里出来，拿着木棍，舒牧那般聪明肯定立刻就明白自己要挨打了。

只要舒牧在扬州，大多是住在东方怀陵府上，府上专门有个院子是供给寒裔然和舒牧一家住。而寒裔然若是有事，多半要将舒牧给东方带几日。在舒牧还在襁褓之中，就中了外邦奇毒，寒裔然耗尽半生功力，才将舒牧从鬼门关里就回来。但舒牧五脏六腑里还存着毒素，难以清除，每隔一段时间，毒素留在血液，若是运行至心脏，就会心如绞痛，运行至胃部，便会食什么，吐什么。舒牧常年忍受着疼痛，要是其他疼痛舒牧还能忍受，心若疼的不行便会昏厥。此时，身体各处，供血迟缓，需有功力深厚的人为舒牧推宮运气，维持身体各处运转。所以，这几年，寒裔然或是东方怀陵日夜同舒牧相随，以防舒牧何时犯病。所以，就算是东方怀陵教授阿浔武功，也要把舒牧带在身边。

阿浔当真取了十根小木棍出来，他在柴房里试过，那些脆一些，那些韧一些。要挑些生脆些的，更容易断。阿浔步履沉重，看着东方怀陵侧着身子往这边看，心里更是畏惧，不由得脚步放的更缓。

经过舒牧身边的时候，阿浔把小木棍往身子的另一侧藏了藏。却听见舒牧脆生生的奶童声小声道：“哥哥，别怕。”

本来阿浔做好了受重责的心里准备，听到这一句话，竟然不敢再往前了。喉头上下动了动，像是吞咽口水。阿浔又咬了牙，站定不动了。阿浔看了一眼舒牧，舒牧穿着昨天才置办的绿锦团袍，头上梳着总角小髻，模样惹人怜。舒牧同阿浔眨了眨眼睛，一双眼灵动可爱。阿浔再也走不过去了，想着爹爹要这样责打，仿佛今日就再也过不去了般。阿浔多希望自己是舒牧，能万千宠爱于一身，长辈也不会要求他做什么事。

东方怀陵整个身子转过来，一手背在身后，远远的就见阿浔不动了。阿浔往爹爹那处看，一双脚往后退了半步。东方怀陵还未开口训斥，就看到舒牧整个人硬生生的往前倒，东方怀陵三步化作一步，一跃而进。瞬间就到了舒牧身边。阿浔听到感受到风声，惊异的沿着东方怀陵的身影往身边看，只见东方怀陵把小舒牧环着抱住，小舒牧顺势倒在东方怀陵怀里。阿浔紧追了两步，身后的伤撕裂的疼，跟不上父亲极快的步伐。莫不是小舒牧又心悸至昏迷了？他丢下十根竹条，动作如同急于丢掉什么非常厌恶的事物。叹了口气，心想，小舒牧今天救了他一回。

阿浔一瘸一拐的走到舒牧的院子里，天色渐渐暗了下去，下午的暑气被晚风吹得干净。小舒牧的屋门紧闭，阿浔很想进去看看，但知道爹爹就在里面，阿浔在门口站着，实在不敢进去。下午东方怀陵让阿浔拿十根竹条把阿浔吓得不轻，现在恨不能躲着爹爹靠边走，生怕一个不谨慎被爹爹提溜去，把剩下的板子打完。

阿浔摸摸身后的伤，竹条打出来的伤尖而辣，隔着裤子，阿浔都能摸到一条一条迭着的棱子。阿浔心想，今日亏得穿的是锦织的衣衫，要不然，要按爹爹的力道，麻衣还不得被爹爹打成稀烂的一条一条的。想着又开始担心小舒牧的毒悸，每每小舒牧犯了毒悸，爹爹和裔叔脸色肃沉的紧，心烦意乱，据说这毒真的难解。之前阿浔虽把舒牧当弟弟，但他对自己几个亲弟弟一向相处不好，后来阿浔真真宠溺舒牧是因为知道原来舒牧身上的毒让舒牧无时无刻不在痛苦之中，那种痛苦就像是银针在体内行走，没有一刻不扎在身上。只不过到达心脏的时候，是痛苦最难熬的时刻。阿浔看到舒牧展颜而笑只为让父母兄姊放心时，就觉得这个小孩是他的心尖尖了。

小时候阿浔还不甚在意父亲的心情，自从东方怀陵开始正儿八经把阿浔当做漕帮少主，开始教他武功之后，东方怀陵的心情和他这几日的遭遇密切相关。要是舒牧在漕帮的地界犯了毒悸，那接下来几日，东方怀陵啥事都不做，就带在府上，守着舒牧，顺便查查阿浔的功课、武功。那几日阿浔总是得带着小心，提心吊胆过一阵子。不过这几年舒牧的毒悸犯病的几率越来越少了，特别是相比较起舒牧小时候，症状有所缓解，从原来最开始几日便要犯一次，到后来近一个月犯一次，再到大概三个月才会犯一次。

阿浔面靠着门外柱子，看里面的烛火亮了。心宽了不少，若是父亲一心为舒牧运气解毒，哪里还有时间管这屋子里是明是暗，只有得空了，才能想起来屋子里太暗，需要点灯。阿浔叹了口气，准备往自己屋子里走，在院子门口遇到了回来的裔叔。阿浔一拜，口中称：“裔叔。”

寒裔然远远就看到阿浔一个人在外面站着，又不似罚站，又不似反省，而且东方怀陵怎么会在舒牧的屋子外面罚阿浔，还不怕小舒牧跟干爹闹别扭啊。只到阿浔行动缓慢的走过来，寒裔然才看出来原来是挨揍了。

寒裔然一笑，道：“前两天提醒你了吧，别整天带着小牧乱玩，省得你爹查你，你要挨罚。现在好了，长记性了吧。”寒裔然语气爽朗，俨然不顾阿浔的尴尬。阿浔被裔叔说破，陪笑着说：“叔教训的是，阿浔回去就再练练。”

晚色渐浓，天沉如墨染。

寒裔然平和地问：“你学到最后那几招了吧，确实是难悟。跟我讲讲，怎么练不过去，惹你爹揍你？有啥不懂的，不敢问你爹的，就来问我，也对得起师父这个名号”说着，寒裔然将阿浔拉到了院子里，阿浔连跳了几下，跟着寒裔然的步子。有些进退两难的说：“裔叔，牧牧刚刚犯了心悸，您要不要去看看？”

阿浔何尝不想请教寒裔然，寒裔然乃是武学大家，即使当年为了救舒牧散了半生修为，但当今武林上，也只有一两位隐世高人的武功能和裔叔相提并论。而且，过去了五六年了，裔叔的内力修为算是回来了七七八八。说实在的，阿浔很想知道裔叔和父亲的武功，谁更胜一筹？  
再说，爹爹教阿浔时，手上老是拿着竹条或者藤鞭，稍有不对的地方，就是一下。阿浔也不敢多问，只有请爹爹拆解招式时才能问两句，还生怕惹了爹爹不快，嫌自己不够勤奋，不用心去想。在练武这儿，不勤奋、不用心乃是东方怀陵的大忌，就这两条罪，打过阿浔几十次，次次都是狠打，次次都能让阿浔第二天下不来床，还逼着扎马步，练下盘稳定。但裔叔不同啊，阿浔问裔叔问题没有任何心理负担。裔叔是知无不言言无不尽，裔叔大抵也挺遗憾舒牧不能练武。

寒裔然往屋里看了一眼，眉头微皱，担心之色尽显，关心之余还带着一丝疑惑。说：“奇怪，上个月来扬州之前刚犯过一次，怎么不到一个月，又犯了？”说着，一扫阿浔，脸上也全是担心，叹了口气问：“怀陵在里面？”

阿浔点头。这才是他不敢进屋的原因。

几乎看不清寒裔然的神情，寒裔然倒是坦然说道：“既然他在，那小牧估计也没什么事。没事，我教教你，免得明日还不会，你练功不疼吗？”

说着，站到一旁，让一片空地给阿浔。可是寒裔然向来不带兵器，此刻也不在演武场，阿浔手上没有可用的剑只。阿浔犹豫的空档，寒裔然从旁边树上折下树枝，递给阿浔，让阿浔把总是有问题的那几招走一遍。

阿浔接了树枝，树枝根部还有些扎手，思虑片刻。挑起树枝，就如提剑而来。

寒裔然就站在一旁，双手环抱胸前，一副悠哉的样子观看。阿浔的基本功是寒裔然教的，虽然少有责打，但寒裔然自信阿浔基本功绝对非常扎实。的确这几年，阿浔的功夫突飞猛进，但今日一看，最后这几招，脚步浮沉、步履轻挑、全然重形而略了意。东方怀陵的九封剑，意在对敌时，九封之。九封者，缚手束脚，暗视止嗅，停息默气，静声勿欲，封与心。此刻哪里有半点九封剑意的威风潇洒？

但寒裔然不会像东方怀陵那般看了几招就喊停，他等阿浔整个打完，才慢慢走过来。阿浔看寒裔然脸上神色不对，阿浔心头一凛。

“树枝给我。”

阿浔双手奉上，树枝枝干未平，还有尖尖小刺留于树枝上。

“我们来了快十日了吧。你是不是差不多十日都没有练功了？”寒裔然淡然一问。

阿浔刚要出口的话音一滞，眼神往亮了灯的屋子里面瞧。以爹爹的耳力，不会听不到自己和裔叔的对话。要是听到，那自己不就等于招供，说自己十日没有练功，这就是找打！阿浔可没有那么笨，他低着头，夜色中也看不清他的表情。

寒裔然见他神情，抬起树枝，往旁边跨了一步，不置可否的点点头，像是知道阿浔这么多天肯定没有练功。也不再说话，突然将那树枝转了方向，往阿浔身后抽去。阿浔急匆匆的往外躲，一下子打上去，他尖了声音，“啊。”的一声叫出来。寒裔然抓住阿浔的胳膊，不让阿浔走远，追着阿浔躲得方向，继续打。

“叔！裔叔！叔！”阿浔边躲边叫。

树枝抽刮在阿浔屁股上，无疑是唤起了阿浔对疼痛所有的知觉，刚刚才缓和下去的剧痛，一下子全部被唤醒。而且寒裔然扯着阿浔的胳膊，抓着他的臂膀都生痛。

打得不多，正好十下。

打完，寒裔然轻咳了一声，道：“我知道你爹为啥要打你了。你就是欠收拾，这个关口，不进则退。且不说悟性，最后几招想的如何。你就瞧瞧你的步伐，哪里有师出名门的气势，轻浮的不成样子，若是你自己都不稳，谈何封人气息。”

说着，寒裔然叹口气说：“看好了！”

夜色中，阿浔哭丧着脸，被寒裔然喝的一句提起了精神，想到爹爹每次也就说一句“看好了！”。一手探到寒裔然刚刚打人的地方，“嘶”得吸气。一面聚精会神的凝目望着。寒裔然刚做一个起手式，平挑剑起，复回身，回身之余，剑气不收。寒裔然一边示范着，一边讲解说：“你刚刚一开始就虚了步子，你回身的时候，脚步不稳，剑气送出去更是没有送到家。”说着，将每一招拆成一小节一小节的动作。拆解了大半，阿浔明白了，有时自己为了追求的剑招的快而飘逸，而忘了最基本最要紧的武学要义。而这些本应该早就当做习惯，当做身体里的一部分存在。这十来天没有练习，身体往往会忘了习惯，而自己怕被爹爹察觉，只顾剑招流畅，却忘了最基本的事物。怪不得爹爹一句话都不愿多说，只说自己不认真，拿了竹条就打。这下，阿浔心中仅存的半点委屈也不敢有了。

寒裔然教了阿浔小半个时辰，夜色渐黑，便也不再多留。寒裔然想着阿浔还未吃饭，便让阿浔回去，再好生想想。

阿浔一步一步的挪会自己的屋子，好在自己的院落离寒裔然的院子近，倒也没有那么吃力。阿浔身边侍候的晚灯过来请示，主院早就开了饭，用不用让小厨房再给少主烧一些。阿浔还被身后的伤折磨的生疼，又练得全身是汗，身子骨都快散架，实在没有力气在吃，摆摆手算说不用。

晚灯跟着进屋，给少主点了烛光，阿浔直接趴回床榻，闭上眼睛，休息片刻。

不一会，阿浔只觉得有人解他的衣衫，睁眼一看是晚灯在旁边侍候着给自己褪衣。阿浔迷迷糊糊的把晚灯推开说，不用了，又令人把灯灭了。就直接睡去。

也不知过了多久，阿浔又感觉面前烛光闪烁，不耐烦的侧过脸，把头偏向床侧，不见光源。又有人解开他的衣衫。阿浔双腿蹬了蹬，急于摆脱那双解开他裤子的手。但这样的动静并不管用，来人停了一刻，又开始扯阿浔的衣裤。

“晚灯，跟你说了不用了！”阿浔被人弄醒，脾气自然是不好。而且这样一动，惹得阿浔疼痛不已，双脚忍着痛一蹬，势必要将来人踹出去。

不料，后面的那双手不依不饶，一下子就把阿浔的裤子褪了下来。来人缓缓的说：“平常你都是这样的？”

一听声音，阿浔的瞌睡醒了大半，一个激灵，就从床上爬起来。一双手提着裤子，双眼又是惊奇又是恐惧，转身看向来人，喊道：“阿..阿....阿爹。”

东方怀陵的手收回去，脸上神色凝重得很，甚至比下午在演武场责罚他那时的面色还要差，阿浔望着心惊肉跳，在看一眼东方怀陵带着长凳和戒尺就摆在房间中间，面色霎时间变白。他喉头上下滚动，腿顿时跪不住，心里畏惧得厉害，手心片刻就捏出了汗。

“我也不跟你费什么口舌了。下来，褪了裤子，趴好。”东方怀陵拿起戒尺，在空中呼煽了两下，煽得阿浔心头发紧，连呼吸都是小心翼翼的。那个长凳不是屋子里的物件，不知道东方怀陵是从哪里寻来的，把这玩意儿都拿出来，看来爹爹是铁了心要整治他。

“我，真的知道错了！爹爹，饶了我吧。”阿浔哭丧着脸，求道。

东方怀陵不跟阿浔废话，手上的戒尺敲了敲长凳，两声不响，但敲在阿浔的心上，心尖发颤。阿浔即使心中再惧，也不敢拖了太久。实在耗不过，望着东方怀陵的眼睛，在逼迫的眼神下，慢慢的往长凳那块动，突然想到舒牧，阿浔步伐停了下来，此时倒是不怕爹爹了，张口便问：“爹，小牧好些了吗？”

不提这茬还好，提了这句话，东方怀陵伸手把阿浔一揽，一扯，就摔到长凳上。一系列动作就在电光火石之间，阿浔完全没想到父亲会突然这样，全无防备，就被摁在长凳上。东方怀陵似乎怒不可遏，单手扯掉阿浔的裤子，把碍事的衣袍往上一甩。阿浔尚未趴好，东方怀陵的板子就顺着抽下来。

阿浔身后早已经不服白皙细嫩的皮肤，臀上的皮肉被一根根的竹条抽的全是红棱子。竹条的伤布满整个屁股。但这样的伤丝毫没有让东方怀陵心软，反倒让他愈加生了要教训阿浔的心。

方才也不知发生了什么，夜深了，但中间也就过去不到一个时辰，这一个时辰里，能有什么事情让东方怀陵这般生气呢？阿浔百思不得其解。但也由不得他解了，东方怀陵结结实实抡起板子，照着阿浔臀峰出狠打。仅一下，戒尺陷入皮肉里，被戒尺打得边缘，凹下去的时候生生发白，戒尺刚一离开，红僵的於痕就透出皮肤。

“呃！啊！”阿浔大喊一声。马上意识这才第一下，压抑了喊声，化成尾声的一句“嘶。”抱紧了板凳。

接连两下都打在同一个位置，相同的地方，相同的力道。阿浔感受到今天爹爹的力道打人太疼了，脸紧贴着长凳，腿有意无意得颤着。东方怀陵一下一下敲打着阿浔的臀腿，每三下打在同一个位置，肿胀的厉害，每每打完都转成深红甚至有些变青的僵淤。阿浔感觉那身后的方寸之地都像是被板子戒尺碾碎了，戒尺带着风像是抹了辣，每一下都蛰的皮肉火辣而痛麻。

阿浔疼得受不了，不由得左右摇摆，戒尺却不停，一下一下抽在阿浔的屁股上。阿浔这般闪躲更加激怒了东方怀陵，东方怀陵手下使劲，硬生生把身后最重的一处打成偏紫的皮肉。皮下现在淤着血，皮肉在戒尺的摧残下闪躲着，颤抖着。阿浔一声声叫唤，腿也跟着有意无意的网上抬，像是能缓解疼痛。

东方怀陵停了责打，横过戒尺，把阿浔的裤子从臀腿之间一路褪到了膝盖处。

“撅起来。”东方怀陵命令道。

“爹爹，爹，求你了，我..”阿浔哑着声音求饶。哭喊已经让阿浔声音嘶哑不少。其实这样因为不用心、不勤奋的打挨过许多次，但次数多不代表对于疼痛不惧怕。阿浔身上生的汗浸透了中衣，他大口大口呼吸，带着哭腔抽泣。“我知道错了。我真的不敢了。”

“啪！”又一下混着风劲砸到阿浔臀腿。被打的地方生了红印，这一下倒是把阵地从只有臀部扩大到臀腿之间。“再说一遍，撅起来。”

“爹啊！疼死阿浔了。”阿浔掩住哭腔说。

“什么话我说一遍不管用是不是？我让你撅起来！听到没有！”说着就照着臀腿之间那处红印很打了两下。阿浔再也不敢拖沓，强忍着疼，把身子向下蹭了些，这样把腰往下送，只能是把屁股撅得高了些。

阿浔想要乖觉的让爹爹心情好些，也能少打他一些。方才提起舒牧的毒悸当真是失策，难道还嫌自己挨的不够重吗？可是东方怀陵并没有认为阿浔有多乖觉。阿浔的认错都是假的，只有真的打在他屁股上、身上的才能让他长记性。

挨打者将屁股撅高，就不好再抬腿抗刑了。好不容易阿浔没动没颤的熬过几板子，撅起的屁股又下去了。东方怀陵冷着脸，拿戒尺一端点了点阿浔伤最重的地方，说：“不是要认错吗？说说吧。”

阿浔喘了几口粗气，身子这才放松下来，如辣油泼过的痛感还没散去，阿浔不敢随意乱动，只能清了清嗓子，说道：“我不该偷懒。想着阿爹不在就不练武功。我不该整日带着舒牧外出游玩。我当真知道错了。”

“还有呢？”东方怀陵居高临下，压迫感让阿浔脑袋一空！

还有什么吗？

这几天舒牧在府上，阿浔都不敢乱来，舒牧的身子弱有娇贵，要是有了什么闪失，阿浔自己可担待不起。所以也没有做什么其他事啊？难道阿爹知道了前几天阿浔对当今漕帮的帮主夫人，府中主母不敬？

阿浔实在不知还有什么把柄落到爹爹手上，只能明言：“请爹爹明示。”

“呵，明示？”东方怀陵把戒尺又提起来了。阿浔全身一紧，东方怀陵接着说：“这些日子不管着你，你就浪飞了是吗？明示？你做了多少坏事要让小牧装心悸来逃脱责罚啊？”

阿浔惊讶地不知当说什么好，舒牧的心悸是装的？那当时真的是为了救他？怪不得舒牧冲他说，哥哥，别怕。怪不得裔叔说一个月前才心悸过一次。那小孩主意正的很，以前的求情不管用，就直接改装晕了？想到这里，阿浔不得不说一声佩服！可转念一想，这戏演砸了，爹爹觉得是自己教唆地小牧让他装心悸！这，这，当真是百口莫辩。

“嗙”的一声，阿浔已经从长凳上摔到地上。滚了一圈，阿浔护住身后，立刻跪起来，朝着东方怀陵，脸上惊讶神色已经恢复正常，急切的说：“我，我不知道小牧是装的。他他，他当时是为了...救我。爹爹，孩儿不敢逃避责罚！孩儿还是明是非的，我有错，爹爹应当责罚。我没有啊。”

“我真不知道啊！”阿浔辩解的语无伦次的。

阿浔这个模样看起来狼狈极了。他忍着剧痛，跪倒在东方怀陵身边，扯着东方怀陵的衣抉，一声一声的讨饶。

东方怀陵终是把阿浔捞起来，正视阿浔的目光，叹了口气，道：“真不是你？”

阿浔坚定的摇摇头。

东方怀陵是了解儿子的，这小子颇有侠客之意气。他不会说谎，也不屑说话，算起来，他也不会用舒牧的心悸换自己的责罚。东方怀陵叹了口气，问：“那偷懒的事，你觉得要怎么罚？”

阿浔刚刚送了一口气，这一刻，那口气又提了起来。

阿浔低头认错：“孩儿知错了。”本来后面还有半句，任凭爹爹责罚。但阿浔实在不愿再挨打了，那板子抽到受伤了的皮肉上，那滋味，太难熬了。阿浔说不出如何责罚的话，只能一个劲的认错。

“裔然来后你就没有练过功吧。算十天，一天三十板子。你服不服？”

三十板子，十天，就是三百下？

阿浔往后囫囵的往后护住，满脸惊恐，摇着头，又不敢说话。三百下，爹爹真的会把自己打死的。

“嫌少了？一天五十下？”东方怀陵明知道阿浔害怕的点，却加码。

“不少不少，爹爹，我今天挨不了三百下...您...”阿浔头两句还听得清楚，后面濡喏着嘟囔着，叫人听不真切。

“谁让你一次挨这么多？你不是不长记性嘛？咱们细水长流。我之后半年都在家里，咱们慢慢耗。等你这伤快好了，之后每天早晚各十五下板子，找我领责。不是偷懒嘛？今天规矩立这儿了，每天四个时辰，雷打不动。少一盏茶的时间，就是三十板子。你还记得刚开始让你背心法、练功的时候吧。每天挨打的滋味不好受吧，你只要不怕打，胆子大，你就尽管偷懒。”东方怀陵说得又快又严厉。  
阿浔还记得刚开始练功的时候，爹爹立规矩，每天挨打，足足挨了近两个月才有所好转。身子不自觉的抖了抖，就是那时候阿浔从跟东方怀陵冲撞、叫板变到现在的尊敬、生惧。

“今天还有三十下，我现在提醒你啊，要让我再提醒你，把屁股撅高，腰下去了，或者我在看到你的腿往上抬，打了多少都重来，听到没有。”东方怀陵语气严肃。

“听到了。”阿浔委委屈屈的闷着头说。

说着，趴得更端正，忍着疼，将屁股往上献了一寸。屁股撅起来，腿便不方便乱动了。东方怀陵看阿浔如此乖觉的模样，心下也有些不忍，再想到阿浔一贯的偷懒、耍浑，心下定了要好生教训之心。

戒尺没有举很高，频率打下来却是极快。东方怀陵不再横着板子，反而竖下来往左右两边臀瓣分别开弓。之前东方怀陵打得都是两边一块责的贯穿打法，伤都集中在中间，特别是阿浔乖巧把屁股往上抬，两腿夹着紧，像是放过了季的桃子。现在这种打法左右两边，哪边都不饶，倒放过最上面臀峰伤势最重的地方，寻着伤较轻的地方打。

就算是这打，阿浔也怕东方怀陵的戒尺。屁股随着戒尺左右开弓向左向右微幅躲着，东方怀陵停了一瞬。阿浔瞬间不敢动了，心里记着数，这才十六下，怎么停了下来？

阿浔自己不知道，他在左右摇摆躲板子的时候，姿势早就乱了套，戒尺抽进肉里，疼都来不及反应，就被后一下接连的疼痛镇住，哪里有时间去管动不动的。东方怀陵虽然平日责打儿子严厉，但儿子受罚妄动有时也只是睁一只眼，闭一只眼，随他过去了。儿子毕竟是人，又不是个木头，哪能挨打时一动不动？

可是今日，不知怎么的，这左右乱动勾起东方怀陵的邪火。东方怀陵只觉得儿子耐力不够，还想要瞒混着求饶过关，看来平时都管得太松了，前半年，三天两头不在家，阿浔练武全然没有前两年那份劲头，找着机会溜出去玩。此时不立规矩，还待何时？

东方怀陵把板子往阿浔臀尖一点，说：“方才如何说的？屁股撅好了。重来。”

一句重来惹得阿浔全身的抗拒，东方怀陵把戒尺点在阿浔的腰间，又把阿浔衣衫往上搂了搂。阿浔吓得不敢多动，想着方才打得全都不算，痛楚还得重新在来，身子摆好了姿势，刚刚想要求情，没等阿浔开口，东方怀陵板子就接踵而来。先打了几下臀峰，阿浔熬不住，身子往前一仰，一声叫出来。阿浔吃了教训，连忙又把屁股供了回去，此时更觉委屈，眼泪夺眶而出。

东方怀陵换了方向，又往两边打，左右臀瓣一边一下。

两瓣屁股被阿浔夹的紧紧的，双手抠着长凳腿，身子疼的都在颤抖。又打了十下，东方怀陵看阿浔疼的紧，手上的戒尺又停了。阿浔更哭的更凶，还有意更加往上蹭了下，似乎再控诉：我没有坏了规矩，不要重新来。

阿浔身后从胯骨处一直到臀胫都泛着红肿，特别是臀峰被打的纵横交错的深红的檩子，伤的重叠处淤得沉紫也有几处。特别是阿浔屁股高翘着，和雪白的大腿一比，伤显得更加明显。东方怀陵沉沉的叹了一口气，想着阿浔这个姿势确也是难为他了，心下不忍，便说:“阿浔，起来吧。”

阿浔听了这句，撒了一口气，整个人摊到板凳上，阿爹终于肯放过他了。

但东方怀陵的板子还没有放下，相反东方怀陵往床上一直道：“去床边趴着。”

刚刚从熬完了的欣喜中解脱出来，却掉进一个如冰窟的深渊。阿浔全身只有中间被打过的臀部是火辣辣的烧着疼，其余处皆瞬间冰冷。阿浔缓缓的站起来，裤子还没提，就被滑到了脚踝处，好在袍子落下来挡住私处，不至于站在爹爹面前这般尴尬。

“爹爹，我真的再也不敢了。以后一定好好练功，您饶了我这一次吧。”

先是唤爹爹，然后说之后的表现，最后点题，求爹爹宽恕。这是阿浔最惯用的讨饶方式，不说阿浔嘴上说的有没有起茧，东方怀陵耳朵听了都起茧了。这样的讨饶，阿浔张口就来，本来东方怀陵已经消了大半怒气，这一句话弄巧成拙，让东方怀陵用戒尺狠狠一指床。

阿浔摇摇头，双手捂着后面，隔着锦服揉自己疼的不行的屁股。不住地摇头。

东方怀陵一手拿过阿浔的手，拉着阿浔就往床边走。

阿浔挣脱不过，哭着喊着不愿在过去。东方怀陵坐在床上，把阿浔翻到在自己大腿上，双腿夹住阿浔的下半身，把衣袍往上一掀，照着阿浔红肿泛黑紫的皮肉一板掀起一层油皮。阿浔往爹爹身边靠，没打一下都要出声叫唤一声。声音沉沉闷闷的，手无处可抓，一手抱住东方怀陵腰间的腰带，另一手抓着枕头，哭的凄惨。

打了约有十来下，东方怀陵边打边教训说：“不打你，是不是就长不了记性？”

“不是，不是！”阿浔哭腔令人觉得可怜。

“屁股不疼，就只记得偷懒是吧！”东方怀陵训道。

阿浔只会一个劲说“不是！”此时身后的伤早已经没有一处好地方，戒尺抽在发肿的皮肉上最难熬。

“以后非得屁股打肿了？才能长记性？那行啊，为父受点累，每天打你。看你长不长记性？”东方怀陵打得最后几下极重，都让阿浔疼的叫不出声了。东方怀陵沉沉叹气，阿浔使劲摇头，只到东方怀陵松了他的身子上的禁锢，他都不知道。到后来就揪着东方怀陵衣角哭闹。

这次教训阿浔知道爹爹是留了手的，要不然被打得皮开肉绽的也是有的。但不知如何，阿浔这次更加委屈，大概是看了东方怀陵待舒牧的温柔宝贝的样子，或是委屈自己都睡着了被爹爹揪起来挨打。阿浔宁死握着东方怀陵的衣衫不松手。

东方怀陵抚着阿浔的背，顺了顺他的气。他哭得厉害，或是哭得时候岔了气，竟然开始打起哭嗝，一阵一阵扬起身子又趴回去。东方怀陵安抚着阿浔，一时间也有些哭笑不得。“怎么哭得这么凶，哪里有个男人的样？”东方怀陵肃了声音斥道，“不许哭了！”

阿浔拿捏着爹爹的语气，知道爹爹气早已经消了，更是肆无忌惮的哭起来，一边哭自己的委屈，一边哭自己身上的疼痛。东方怀陵向来不知如何哄小孩，只能把戒尺搁在一边，一只手按上阿浔的伤处。

阿浔惊得一跳，整个身子跃上了床。

瞬间，哭声也止了，哭嗝也停了。

东方怀陵斜着坐在床边，把阿浔摆好按好，给他按伤。

阿浔身子都放松下来，东方怀陵揉伤非常有技巧，虽然按上去还是疼，但比戒尺板子一下一下的抽上去要好受多了。东方怀陵看着阿浔还是少年心性竟看得笑起来，阿浔侧过脑袋斜眼往爹爹那边望，眼神还带着畏惧，只露一只眼睛，待到确定东方怀陵已然不气了，便出声，哼哼唧唧的一声一声的叫唤。

“你真当自己没有其他错处了？”东方怀陵缓缓的问。

阿浔惊奇地“嗯？”了一声，就被东方怀陵又接过话头，说：“方才我从小牧屋里出来，裔然要小牧在屋里罚站，已经站了一个多时辰，裔然才放过他。你真的觉得你什么都没有做错？”说着说着东方怀陵的语气又变得严肃起来。

阿浔声音沉闷，说：“我再也不敢偷懒了，爹爹不是都打过了吗？”说着，阿浔想起来舒牧装心悸之事，又急急忙忙地解释：“小牧装病的事，当真与我无关，爹爹你信我，阿浔不知道的。”说道最后半句，阿浔的声音又低下去，反倒像是有些什么猫腻。

东方怀陵指法轻柔，按揉着皮下用力，阿浔疼得严重些就往旁边躲躲。东方怀陵便让他缓和片刻。阿浔总觉得爹爹留下话根关于二娘的事情，不由得让阿浔心里打鼓。阿浔扬起头，刚想说什么，欲言又止。只觉得现在还不是时候，万一并没有人多嘴没跟阿爹说，但自己打草惊蛇，岂不谬哉。

东方怀陵眼瞅着这个小子不对，手上力道加重了些。说：“你还不说你顶撞二娘的事。”

阿浔将头埋在枕头里，心里多少有些不快，叫一声二娘，还是娘亲生前嘱咐的，要不然阿浔实在都不愿认这个所谓的“平妻。”感觉到爹爹指力加重，心里却憋着气，也不再叫唤也不答话。

东方怀陵曾经为阿浔对现在的当家主母的事情敲打过几次，可阿浔每次都是认错认得快，却下次顶着个劲儿，死不悔改。

阿浔大概忘记了，戒尺就在旁边。

直到东方怀陵把冰凉的戒尺贴在阿浔还未降下温的屁股上，才让阿浔记起来这个该死的劳什子。大概因为戒尺太冷，阿浔硬生生的打了个寒颤。从身后那处一直激灵到全身，冷的致寒便能激起人心里最深处的难受。阿浔双腿用力一蹬想要坐起来，却没想到低估了父亲在戒尺上用的力，阿浔挣扎一下，逃不出戒尺的按压。

那身后微微好转的疼痛一瞬间突然袭来，击得他意志不坚。

东方怀陵被他举动又激起层层怒火，心想，之前讲的道理也够多了，现下再犯，想必不是不懂道理，只是行为上做不到。于是不在与他讲道理，抬起戒尺就抽下去。

阿浔看不见的是，那身后一抽便是一片油皮，先是红痕的一片。板痕转深，再打下去只怕皮肉绽开。

臀腿周围都是僵肿着的淤痕，东方怀陵狠下心，眼睛盯着阿浔的脑袋，手扬着戒尺就对着一块地方责打。阿浔整个人缩着，想到母亲的面容，只觉得但凡屈服了就是对母亲最大的背叛。即使挨打难过，即使默默流的眼泪已经打湿枕头，但自己还是不能屈服。

“呼，啪。”戒尺下落的风声都像是放大了许多倍，阿浔听到就怕，他想到常常逗自己开心的母亲，她好像时时刻刻都笑着对着自己。

东方怀陵心里数着数，他越挥戒尺，越挥不下去。仿佛每一记都沉重如山。他终于挥不动了，大约十来下，就把有一块打得淤紫。

“你不说是吗？”东方怀陵还是先说话了。

阿浔这才喘了口气，他哭的上气不接下气。他一边哭一边摇头。

“那想继续挨打？”东方怀陵问。

阿浔虽哭的难受还能听见爹爹说话，他将手搁在身后，遮住最疼的地方，手背上还有泪，沾到滚烫的挨打的部位愈加疼痛。摇头更是猛烈。

东方怀陵佯装再打，把阿浔的手扒开，阿浔却死死的巴在身后。嘴里唤着：“娘亲，娘亲啊。爹爹啊！ ”刚一说话，那哭腔边藏不住了。

阿浔又侧过身子，把臀腿藏到床里面，面对东方怀陵只有未拭泪痕的脸。

东方怀陵皱眉，他不喜欢阿浔哭闹，作长子，便应该有长子的样子。

其实阿浔知道，自己早已经不堪一击。只要爹爹把他板过身子，他不愿再挨打，他便要“负了”娘亲。世间的痛苦是不是非要在自己和最爱的人之间选择一个。阿浔哭得无声，眼角的泪淌下来，落到耳朵边。

东方怀陵的手拿开阿浔的手，谁知阿浔抓住了爹爹的手，身子还是侧着。

他不敢回身，回来便是责罚。他明白，爹爹心里最重要的便是二娘和二娘生的弟弟。阿浔明明早就明白这一点，却就像占用父亲一小会儿。就算练功的时候，挨打也没有那么疼。就算疼，他也能受得了！

“阿浔。”东方怀陵叫他。“不许哭了！”

阿浔眼神中带着不应该属于他的落寞和坚强。他瞪大眼睛，猛的咽了口水，不让眼泪再留下来，但那眼泪还是止不住的流。

东方怀陵想起来结发妻子笑颜如花，再望阿浔，双眼灵动，眉眼明明就是妻子的模样。心中未叹，又显无奈。

“二娘是你的长辈，你如何都不该当这众人的面顶撞她。传出去，是说你，咱们东方家的长子家教不严，还是咱们亏待江南俞家嫁过来的当家主母？”阿浔听见爹爹语重心长的说。

阿浔摇头，他咬了咬牙，抿着嘴，只想把所有委屈都咽下去。

他不敢告诉爹爹，那是因为二娘生的弟弟把小舒推倒了。他当时只是为了保护小舒，才说了弟弟几句，就被二娘指着头骂。明摆了二娘想立威，那人骂自己都没什么，只是不能说娘亲半点坏话，特别是不能当着众人的面！

东方怀陵把他身子摆正，阿浔即刻紧张起来。

“我，我。”阿浔着急地说。“我知道错了。阿爹。”他生怕爹爹不满他，再抡起戒尺。

“阿浔啊。”作父亲的竟然不知如何同儿子说道理了。

阿浔拉着阿爹的手，不肯放。东方怀陵也就握住他，道：“以后漕帮，我将都会交给你。如果你待长辈不敬，兄弟不睦，那这么大的基业如何交到你的肩上啊！ 若是你当全，你以后如何孝对父母，兄友弟恭啊？”

阿浔捏着父亲的手，紧了些。他即使趴着，也能看到身子愣住了。这是阿浔第一次听到这些话，尚不知如何应对。他忘了身后的疼，小声问：“那如果我不想要呢？”

这次是东方怀陵捏紧了阿浔的手。阿浔头沉在枕头里，就只有胳膊和手被父亲握着，不愿松开。

沉默半晌。

烛光灭了。暗淡黑夜的沉默里，唯有月色流照，唯有柔光照进屋子里。

东方怀陵带走了戒尺，再点上灯，带来了灯光。

阿浔侧着脸，转过头泪痕还未消，又看着东方怀陵说：“我知道了。”

爹爹又做回床边，见就方才那会儿功夫，阿浔将袍子搭了下去，遮住伤的最严重的那处。他的裤子早先就被东方怀陵褪了甩在一边，就算着袍子遮了许多，隔着衣服都能看出来肿了许多。东方怀陵伸了手，停在半空中。这是阿浔除了立规矩那次，挨的最重的一次。

阿浔心下没底，害怕阿爹还要骂他责他。他抹了脸上的眼泪，坚强而试探性地说：“要是爹爹还生气，能不能明天再打？”说完，他又惧怕阿爹说他不担后果，急急地补了一句：“我会对他们好的。”

东方怀陵没太理阿浔心慌慌的求饶，还是拿开了他的锦袍。

刚点的灯，比方才更亮了些，看到的伤痕也更触目惊心。最重的地方，正是臀峰处，叠叠重重的深色，横贯的几处绽破了皮肉，留下一沟沟红条。

趴着的那人，心下只剩绝望。 阿浔只怕爹爹还不饶他，却实在不愿再向爹爹提所谓冲撞的事，横下一颗心，声音软软地说：“爹爹别打了，孩儿明天去给二娘认错。”说着，感觉到东方怀陵的手搭了上来，轻轻一碰便触及旧伤。

东方怀陵叹了口气，说：“我同你一块儿去。”他说着，手竖着摸下来，手指触及便都是肿痕，肿了一层又隆出来一层。两团本应该白白净净的肉团，却被摧残的早不见好肉，细看身侧两边还有最开始用竹棍烙出来的藤印，那是阿浔躲闪留下痕迹。

阿浔听闻此话，以为东方怀陵还在生他的气。之前明明不生气了的爹爹，可是说翻脸就翻脸，拿起戒尺就打人。阿浔再也不敢以身犯险，他哀求道：“爹爹，我错了。”，也不知道自己认的什么错。他的手就拢在腰间两边，不敢往下摸，也不敢拿开阿爹的手，就轻轻碰身后就疼的一触，更何况就像阿爹那样“验伤”。

东方怀陵不知道阿浔忍受着这般痛苦，听出了阿浔的难忍的语调，只叹：“阿浔啊，世间的事都是很难的。你若想要撑着整个漕帮，整个武林，便不可偷懒，不能如此待人。你知道吗？”

说着他又站起来，阿浔头靠着枕头，像小鸡啄米一样点头。“我知道，我知道了。您...”

东方怀陵拿着瓦瓶，正是平日给阿浔擦的白药。阿浔闻到气味，只觉得冲鼻，想到着药涂抹附着着如灼烧的感觉，便浑身发寒。他趴着的时候，气流不畅，闻及这个药，声音都在抖：“饶了我吧。”

“行，饶你一回。等你伤好了，再打那欠的三百下。”


End file.
